Hard Slamming It Never Ends
by atomiclemon
Summary: Sean Smith  The Blackout  and Oli Sykes  Bring Me The Horizon  discover a burning love for each other. But how will things turn out?  SLASH


{Sean POV}

"THANK YOU WARPED TOUR 2010 YOU'VE BEEN WIC-KED!"

We walked off our set with the crowds chants still ringing in our ears. Warped Tour '10 has been the craziest tour during the whole of my time with The Blackout! Matt called me from across the room, "YO Sean come down the warehouse for some shots dude were going to get totally smashed! You up for it!" I replied, "Nah sorry guys, got totally hammered last night I'm just gonna go back to the bus and chill out, you guys have fun!".

They all left for the warehouse and I made my way back to the bus. Finally I had it all to myself! It's very rare that I get time to relax and masturbate in peace when on tour. So I switched on the adult channels and began to have a bit of much needed fun. I was just about to ejaculate when Oli emerged from the bathroom, dripping wet and stark naked.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE GIVE A MAN SOME WARNING!" Oli raged.

"I'm really sorry man" I hastily tucked everything away and pulled the blanket over myself. "I didn't realise anyone else was in here, and for the record your still standing in the middle of the fucking room naked!"

"Well maybe I want to stand here with my penis out for you to see!" he sounded serious. What is he trying to imply!

"Dude what the fuck is you are you talking abo..."

Before I could finish he pounced on me. Pressing his soft, pierced lips against mine, slowly swirling his tongue around the inside of my mouth. I struggled to try and get free but I gave in to the sweet temptation and gave myself to him. His hands fumbled around with my belt buckle but before he could prise it open but suddenly we heard loud shouts and cheers from outside. We both knew that it was the guys coming back from their round of shots. Within seconds Oli leapt off from me and rushed into the bathroom and threw on some clothes and I pulled myself together, quickly turning over the channel to some natural geographic shit. What the fuck had just happened?

It was after that moment that I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach that I had never experienced before. Was I becoming attracted to Oli?

{Oli POV}

All the guys came stumbling in the tour bus, pissed out of their minds; at least they won't be able to sense the sexual tension between me and Sean. To be honest I just need to get my head straight. What me and Sean did, I honestly don't know what came over me! Do I want to move further forward with him? Or should I stop now before things become more complicated. For now I think its best forgotten, or not.

2 WEEKS LATER.

{Sean POV}

Ever since that night I and Oli have not spoken. Yesterday all of us went 10pin bowling for a laugh; unfortunately it didn't go so fun for me and TBO guys. Oli and the rest of BMTH ignored us the whole time; this was supposed to be between me and Oli not the whole fucking lot of us!

I have decided that when I get a chance to be on my own with him, I'm going to talk to him about this and resolve it. Tomorrow I have to go out and do all the shopping for the tour bus. I'll ask him to come along and help then I can have it out with him. It seems a more sensible way than doing it on the bus where everyone can see and interfere. I must admit though, since the kiss I have felt much more comfortable about my sexuality and my confidence has had a boost! I now can say I'm proud to be a GAY man and I can admit that I have fallen for Oli. When he walks in the room I just want to wrap my arms around him and caress his beautiful body and feel his warmth all over me.

{Oli POV}

Well I have been invited to do the tour bus shopping with Sean, and I think it could be the only chance I'll get to be alone with him. I pray this works.  
Sat in the car neither one of us wanted to break the silence. I felt Seans hand rest on my thigh, I trembled at his touch.  
"I'm sorry for the way I have acted towards you these past few days, I just needed to get my head straight and think everything through" I blurted as I placed my hand on his inner thigh. "You make me feel complete, I realised that the minute I ran back into the bathroom that night! I just don't know where to go from here".  
Seans hand lovingly stroked my thigh and he whispered softly into my ear "I think I know where we can go from here..."  
Before I could breathe in, Seans lips swamped mine, fitting in all the right places. His tongue gliding in and around my own like a merry go round. My hand found its way to the pulsing bulge in his trousers, gently groping it. Every time Sean released a small enticing moan that turned me on even more. His large hands grasped my vest, tearing it from my sweaty torso.  
We pulled each other onto the back seat and proceeded to pull each other's clothes off. Sean, mesmerised by my tattoos began to trace each one of them with his hot sticky tongue, leaving behind a fiery trail. I began to moan as his hands found their way to my length, I grabbed his hair and he accommodated me in his hot mouth taking me right in. His tongue dancing circles around my erection. My body wriggled and writhed mindlessly as he took me in, deeper and deeper. I came in his mouth as my body reached its climax.  
We both stopped and kissed each other once more, holding on to the moment of passion.  
"That was amazing!" I gasped.

Sean gazed over at me and smiled. "Now that was the edge of your seat was made for!"

We both laughed and began to put our clothes back on. But unfortunately this couldn't be some wild, romantic affair; after all I still had Amanda to think about!

{Sean POV}

I took him in, deeper and faster. My tongue caressed his hard cock. He moaned and pulled on my hair driving me to give more! I felt him cum in my mouth and I knew my job here was done.

I rolled over and snuggled up next to him. His husky Sheffield accent broke the silence.

"That was amazing" he gasped. His hand entwining with mine, I must have been good!

I noticed the time; it read 11:30pm. Quickly we pulled our clothes back on and I started to drive back to the tour bus.

Within half an hour we arrived back. None of the guys seemed to suspect anything so we both went off to our bunks and went to sleep.

I woke up in the morning to shouting and violent smashing! I leapt out of my bunk to see what all the commotion was and to my surprise Oli and Amanda were having a row. "Guys guys guys what the hell's going on it's like a fucking riot in here!" they both stopped and Amanda glared at me.

"You gay fucking bastard!" she threw a mug at my stomach and it crashed down onto the wooden floor. "You think you can pollute my boyfriends mind and fuck him when you feel like it hm?" my face dropped.

"What the fuck are you on about Amanda!" I saw the anger boil in her eyes and her hand smashed against my face. Oli ran over to me and grabbed hold of my hand, practically crushing it!

"that's right run over to your little fuck buddy!" she spat on the ground in front of us and cussed "isn't it funny how word gets around when my best friend finds you sucking him off in the back of the car, did you really think you could hide it from me?"

Oli swallowed hard and was quick to respond "I was going to tell you Amanda I honestly was! I just needed time to understand my feelings but I guess now this is the end" the room fell silent.

Amanda burst into tears and ran out of the tour bus. This is was a total mess!

{Oli POV}


End file.
